Inuyasha Through the Well into a New Hell
by Johaku99
Summary: It's back The first Story ii ever did that i Took down due to reason i will not say but it is back and better than ever The Story is about Naraku Disappearing from the feudal era And Inuyasha and the rest of the gang go back to the Modern time with Kagome and find them self trapped in a New hell Aligned with three new friends Kagome and the gang must find out just who is guilty.


Inuyasha Through the well into a new hell chapter one Naraku's disappearance, Back through the well, the Strangers, BioPharm, The Outbreak, Grandpa's strange behavior, The Z-Virus, The Well Sealed and Tetsiga and Hiriakotsu stolen."

(Inuyasha and the gang including Kirara and Sango's brother Kohaku are in the village near the bone eaters well discussing the disappearance of Naraku.)

Kagome: "So do you think Naraku is gone?"(She said as she looked at Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: "I hope so but I have a feeling something bad has happened that is why I think we should all go to through the well with you all they need is a piece of the sacred jewel witch we have enough for all of the group to come back."(He said as he looked at kagome and they gave each of them a jewel shard.)

Sango: "Kirara you protect the village with Lady Kaede."(She said as Kirara went back to the village with Kaede after Kirara and Kaede left the gang went through the well on in the modern times the night sky was over head they head inside the house Kagome tried the to turn on a light but when she flipped the switch and the light did not come on Kagome then walked in to the dark living room and the rest of the gang sat down on the couch and the heard some one running down the stairs as Kagome's mother and her little brother Souta a came on the view.)

Kagome: "Mom Souta where is Grandpa?"(She asked as she looked at her mother who had a look of fear in her eyes and Souta ran to his sister.)

Kagome's Mother: "Grandpa is upstairs we were out yesterday and somebody bit him on the arm and he has been sick since the bite."(Just then the group heard footsteps and as Grandpa with the bite mark on is arm and a crazed look in his eye sank his teeth in to Kagome's Mother neck and tore a chunk out of her neck killing her a few seconds after she was dead he went after Kagome and Souta every body screamed as three strangers one armed with TAR-21 Assault rifle and a FN 5.7 handgun one armed and a survival knife one armed with a M4A1 Carbine and a M1911 .45 APC handgun and a Survival Knife and the third with a H&K Mp7 submachine gun and a Sig Sauer P226 9MM Handgun one of the strangers fired his TAR 21 putting the round in to the head of Grandpa.)

Stranger 1: "You guys alright."(He said as he Took off his gas mask.)

Miroku: "Who the fuck are you people and what the fuck is going on here?"(He Asked as the other Strangers Checked and Secured the house.)

Ryu: "I am Ryu this is my younger brother Kio and my Fiancé Misa and what is going on that will take some explaining."(He said as Kio and Misa came in to the living room and took off their gas mask Ryu is 6'8 pure muscle Long black hair a black shirt and pants and green eyes Kio is 6'1 pure muscle long brown hair black shirt and pants blue eyes and Misa is 5'6 slim but strong body build long blonde hair black shirt and pants and brown eyes.)

Kagome: "Ryu what is going on?"(She asked as the three sat down.)

Ryu: "Twenty – Four hours ago a virus was stolen from the BioPharm Tokyo Facility and was released worldwide we don't know how it was stolen but this virus is the called Z-Virus."(He said as he looked at the group.)

Kohaku: "What does this virus do?"(He asked as he hugged his sister.)

Kio: "The Virus kills those it infects and then it brings them back."(He said as he Pulled out his pistol.)

Shippo: "It brings the dead back to life."(He said with fear in his voice.)

Misa: "Not fully the Creatures have the simplest of motor functions but no memory and no intelligence they are driven by the most basic of impulse the most basic need."(She said as Kio was watching Kagome's Mother's Corpse.)

Souta: "Which is?"(He said as he looked at Ryu.)

Ryu: "The need to Feed."(He said as Kagome's mother got up and Kio Put her down with one shot to the head from his pistol.)

Kagome: "How did it spread so fast?"(She asked as Souta began to cry.)

Kio: "Those the infected bite becomes infected if the Wound kills the victim the virus will still bring them back."(He said as he heard Moaning outside and looked out the window to see about fifteen Infected.)

Misa: "Looks like the gunshots attracted some friends just stay quiet and they will leave us alone."(She said as she gave Ryu a Kiss.)

Inuyasha: "How do you know so much about this?"(He said as looked at Ryu.)

Ryu: "Were BioPharm Security Operatives we were trained what to do incase of a Outbreak."(He looked at his BioPharm Security Patch on the Right Arm of his Shirt.)

Miroku: "If you are Security Operatives shouldn't you be helping contain the Virus."(He said a he gripped his Staff.)

Kyo: "There is no containing it spread so fast throughout Japan and it is still being spread throughout the world the only thing to do is survive as long as we can."(He said as he looked at Miroku.)

Kagome: "How did you find us?"(She asked as Souta Drifted off to Sleep off to sleep.)

Kio: "We were walking up to the high school for shelter when we heard you guys scream besides where are you guys from."(He said as he just noticed Inuyasha's Miroku's Sango's and Kohaku's Attire.)

Inuyasha: "We are Kagome's friends from the feudal era I am not actually human I am half demon and half human."(He said as he looked at Kio.)

Misa: "Ah so you are the ones the boss was talking about."(She said as Ryu Lit up a Cigarette.)

Sango: "Wait a minute why did your boss have an interest in us."(She said with a concerned tone in her voice.)

Ryu: "No Clue but I did not trust him in the first place guy always did seemed to have an evil streak he called himself Baraku."(He said as he looked at Inuyasha and the gang.)

Kio: "We need to get some sleep we got a long walk Tomorrow to the gun store and the high school."(He said as they and the gang went to sleep but deep in the night a group of masked thugs snuck in and stole Inuyasha's Tetsiga and the Hiraikotsu. And they also plug up the well with Cement witch hardens over night.)


End file.
